Solace
by Shivonne Halstead
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote.. R&R please...


Again, KoF is the property of SNK. I borrowed some of the characters for this fic.

* * *

**SOLACE**

In the dark back alleys of Tokyo, a silent form stalked through the shadows. His hands in his pockets, the young man kept his head bowed while he was walking. He was deep in thought.

He had to see her again. He didn't know why, but something inside him longed for the sight of her face. It was an ache he couldn't ignore. Like a mouse, it burrowed into his heart and refused to leave. Just a simple glance at her face…

As he was passing by a side corner, a cold breeze touched his cheek. He stopped abruptly and glanced around. Somehow, the cold told him that she was there. He looked into the side corner, and a faint sound reached his ears.

A soft moan.

He felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. Could it be..?

He stepped into the side corner, his pale blue eyes scanning the area. Something white caught his eye.

It was a snowflake.

He knelt down to investigate it. However, before his fingers could touch it, he sensed something moving about feebly behind a bin. He stood up and walked over to it.

As he peeked behind the bin, his eyes widened.

She was there.

Huddled in the shadow of the bin, her purple suit in tatters, was Kula Diamond.

For a split second the young man hesitated. He had found her. But he knew that she might not be glad to see him. Wasn't he the one she was supposed to kill? She'd be more likely to try to attack him.

_No. I don't care if she hates me. I don't have any reason to hate her anymore. N.E.S.T.S is dead, the cartel that ordered her to kill me is long gone. I'll take my chance._

He stepped in front of her, and spoke softly. "Kula."

She looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. Faint streaks of tears could be seen on her cheeks. Her red eyes flashed as she glared at him. "What do you want? Go away."

He shook his head. "Just happened to be walking by here. What are you doing here?"

She snapped back, "None of your business," as she made a move to attack him. Suddenly, she stopped short and sank weakly against the wall with a groan.

He quickly knelt down before her. "Are you alright?"

She spoke in gasps. "Just…leave me…alone-!" She began to shiver.

He became alarmed. "What the-"

"I'm getting weak," she murmured grimly. "My body can't take the cold anymore.." She closed her eyes wearily. "Just kill me right now..so I won't feel the cold.. Do it.."

She heard him get to his feet. Then the sound of blazing flames came. She braced herself for the instance the flames would engulf her whole body.

She waited. Then-

She felt a pair of arms close around her and hold her close.

Kula opened her eyes in shock. What was he doing! "Hey- Let go of me!" She tried to struggle, but she was too weak to move anymore. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked fearfully. This couldn't be happening..

"I'm keeping you warm," came the soft reply. "You're cold, and since you're too weak to move, I thought I'd give you some heat myself."

"Bu- but.." she managed to stammer out, "we're supposed to be enemies! I was ordered to kill you! Why are you helping me? Why don't you just finish me off?"

"No," he said. "N.E.S.T.S was the one who ordered you to kill me, right? They're long gone. You know that. You don't have to follow any orders from them anymore. I'm helping you because… Because you need help." It was a lame excuse, but he didn't know the reason why he was helping her, himself.

" 'Because I need help'? Is it because you feel sorry for me?" She began to cry, her shoulders shaking. "Am I really that unfortunate a person? Just kill me! Please!"

"No," he said again, gently rubbing her back. "I… just want you to be in good hands." He looked straight at her. "I don't want to kill you. I've already seen too much. Enough is enough."

She cried harder as she weakly pounded her fist into his chest. "I hate you! Why do you have to be so kind to me.. I can't stand it!…"

He said nothing. He rocked her slowly until her sobs subsided into sniffles.

She was beginning to get sleepy as he rocked her gently in his arms. The soothing warmth of his body, so close to hers, made her eyes grow heavy. "Why, K'…" she mumbled sleepily as she sagged against him. Her eyes closed.

K' was still silent. He looked down at her, now sleeping deeply. The faintest of smiles crossed his face as he noticed the peaceful expression on her face. He sighed.

"Sleep well, Kula."

He sat there in the shadows, watching the breath rock her body ever so slightly.

END

* * *

I had a little fun writing this fic.. A VERY special thanks to Gerao-A for reviewing every single fic that I've made. If it weren't for them, I'd never be so confident in posting some of my work here. Thanks, GERAO-A! 


End file.
